


Project•Aquarius•11

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: Sollux Captor, a wealthy scientist, plans to invent artificial life. But what would happen if something were to go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~~ hope you enjoy!

   Time seemed to past by. Minutes transformed into hours, hours into days, days into weeks. He seemed entranced by every little page he had written. The world around him was a war; the walls of his lab his barricade.

   The sun sank just outside the open window. His eyes were focused, drumming his fingers on his desk. Sollux was figuring another element to add. Strength, wits, speed, and size...

   Sollux was so deep in thought, he was unaware of the fact his ex-girlfriend, current best friend, had stalked her way in. Her black curls bouncing on her shoulders and upper-back. 

   "S0llux!" She yelled, spinning his chair to face her. Her chocolate eyes shone with pain, tinted in a hue of pink. "S0llux y0u have been in this damn r00m f0r 2 days straight, n0t even menti0ning the 0ther c0untless times this week!"

   Her eyes streamed with clear tears. 

   Meanwhile, darkness weaved through the foggy mind of Eridan Ampora. He didn't know his name, but he was just barely able to decipher it from broken pieces of silence. At the same time, it all seemed programed into his mind.

   In the real world, Aradia clutched the sky blue fabric of the scientist's collared shirt. Their eyes meant and time stopped. 

   "It's 0fficial!" She threw him back to his seat.


	2. The Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solly Wooly and Pissie Fishie meet.

Finally, his creation was alive. It's eyes were two bright amethyst, it's grey skin scattered in pointed violet dots, along with two curved horns, representing the icy sea as it darts away from the thunders burning touch. Not only did he have a superior kin, along with strength, and speed, but he was absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous (which was definitely a bonus).

He was the best possible thing, once seen as impossible. Sollux was certain this was a positive turn for humanity. Soon, he planned, his creatures will work close with the government, they'd be strong warriors who could endlessly fight. Or maybe the future was dark and grim, as it perhaps could be a challenge to contain the powers this animal possessed. 

Sollux didn't know where to begin. When his eyes meant the others, he felt time stop. The voice in the back of his head began to say the words for him. 

"Wow."

A blanket of silence was casted over the room. Eridan stared up at Sollux with big eyes. He looked lost and afraid.

The human reached towards the roof of Eridan's small little porcelain cage. He began to unhook wires and other necessary things that once kept the blood pumping in the other's veins. 

Slowly, Eridan began to step out. His webbed feet touched the cold tile, instantly he pulled back, standing straight up. His eyes managed to scan every inch of the room at least a million times. 

After a minute or two, he began to step off the steel platform he claimed as his little case. The ground was cold, it jolted through his body.

His eyes looked to his new master.

"Eridan."

"Y-yes, sir?" Eridan didn't even say it-- he didn't even know what that meant, all he knew was he was staring into the handsomest eyes.


End file.
